FF-ED
by Raziel reaver of souls
Summary: Crossover of FFX and Ed, Edd n Eddy. Ed kills a monster with a water pistol and Eddy gets in an argument with Wakka. Enjoy


FF-ED  
  
"Come on Lumpy! Give it back." "But Eddy it's my turn to play with the spaceship from "Aliens Ate My Grandma-part three. Return of Artur I Tis." "Umm actually Ed I think you'll find that is Umm.Jedi star fighter. But Ed is correct Eddy, it is." "Wait a sec. Did you just say Ed is correct?" Eddy burst out laughing and started rolling around on the floor laughing. Until he hit one of the gravy sandwiches that had taken residence on Eds floor. Then he stopped. "Double D you crack me up. The day Ed is correct is the day I hate jawbreakers." As Eddy opened the disc slot and the machina hummed into life, a sudden feeling crept over Ed that things were not as they seemed. "Umm guys." "Shut up Ed" "The graphics are simply astounding. They really make you feel as though you are in . Where are we supposed to be?" "Spira, now shut up." Eddy replied impatiently. "Um guys, why aren't birdies going oink?" Ed asked. "First of all Ed; birds tweet, and second of all they are.No they're not, I hear the sea instead. How odd." Suddenly the even the sea went silent. All three of the Eds looked up. "Lets check upstairs." Eddy suggested  
  
As they climbed the stairs of the house they heard a huge splash and some distant screams. Double-D ran back into the basement, looked out the basement window and shrieked. "It's a tidal wave! Get upstai." He was cut off as the huge wall of water smashed against the wall of the hut and the thatched roof flew into the distance, along with the Eds. "Eddy!" "Mommy!" "Gravy!" "Shut up Ed" As the Eds sailed through the air they noticed a forest in their path. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!" Ed landed first in the tree and bounce off each and every branch, laughing as he fell. Double-D landed in a soft area of grass and Eddy landed on a yellow element. "What the?" the element fired a lightning bolt at him. "Aah!! What is this thing?" "How odd, it appears to be a creature somehow attuned with nature itself, and can thus summon lightning from the air." "That's great Double-D now TELL ME HOW TO GET RID OF IT!" Eddy shouted as he dodged another bolt. "Ooh! Ooh! Boing! I will use my hyper blaster to destroy the alien scum!" Ed pulled out his "hyper blaster". A toy water gun. "Oh that's great Frankenstein attack it with the water pistol. Yeah that'll really hurt it. Anyway it's empty." Eddy shouted as he tried to ram the thing. Only for it to blast him with a lightning bolt. "Do not adjust your set. Ed must have.GRAVY!" he shouted as he lolloped off in search of water. As he rounded the bend, he tripped over a stone and fell headfirst into the river. "Gruble!" he said as he pulled himself out of the river. Ed then filled up the water pistol and ran back to Eddy and Double-D. "Well we know physical attacks don't even seem to faze it so what else can we try?" "Space soldier Ed reporting for duty." He aimed the small water pistol at the yellow element and pulled the trigger. The water made contact with the element and the element juddered, broke apart and the pyreflies floated away. "Well that was wierd. Who's for lunch?" "That was absolutely amazing! Because it was a lightning being, it seemed particularly weak to water meaning Ed could destroy it. That means that." "Hello! Cash!" Eddy said wistfully as he darted around the battlefield, picking up all the money he could. "Eddy, I found a biscuit," said Ed. " No Ed that seems to be some kind of gem. How amazing. Its perfectly spherical! Nothing that human kind knows of can be found perfectly spherical in its basic state. This is an absolute coup, I mean." "What the! This isn't dollars! Its some foreign stuff called gil! This sucks." " Lets go to the cul-de-sac and see what else has changed there."  
  
As the Eds approached the town of Kilika, night was falling. "This is not the cul-de-sac, I know that for sure." "Cool!" "What is it Lumpy?" "There is a person who is walking on water! It must be the angel of death brought down on us to make us repent for our sins and live a life of everlasting pain and torment." "Somehow I doubt it Ed although I must say I have never heard of any occurrence where a human has actually walked on water. But after seeing that yellow creature fire lightning bolts at Eddy I'm prepared to believe almost anything." "Lets check it out. Maybe we could sell them to the circus." "But Eddy." "Shut up sockhead."  
  
As they approached the scene of the sending, they saw the water walker and another woman hug. "But next time no tears, okay?" said the second woman. The first merely nodded. "Come on, it's time to get some rest, ya?" "That's a good idea Wakka, we have to set out early." "Wakka! Ha! What a name." "What's so funny 'bout my name, ya?" "Oh yeah and your friends are Hitta, Beata, Smasha and Crasha? You some kinda circus show or what?" "Actually, my name is Lulu, this is Yuna, Kimahri and Tidus." "But if you find us amusing speak to Kimahri about it, ya?" on cue Kimahri stepped forward, blocking the boys light. "He'll be happy to help." Kimahri just growled. "What my friend was trying to say is that he finds your name quite interesting and was wondering where you come from. Jamaica, Mexico?" "Ain't never hearda those. I'm from Besaid, Lulu and Yuna too. Kimahri's from Mount Gagazet and Tidus here's from Zanarkand." "Eddy, to quote Dorothy from the wizard of Oz: "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore". 


End file.
